Désobéissance
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Izuku n'arrivait définitivement pas à se concentrer, ce soir là. Et ce n'était pas l'intervention de Tenya et son autorité naturelle qui allait l'aider...


_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

 _Nous voici aujourd'hui pour un nouvel OS, sorti tout droit du **défi perpétuel du générateur** sur le forum français. _

_Je suis tombée sur **Izuku Midoriya et Tenya Iida + désobéir aux règles**. Et comment dire, je... Non, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. Je vous avoue que c'est un exercice, et que je sors COMPLÈTEMENT de ma zone de confort. Bah oui, ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai classé en M... Du coup, je vous demande (encore?) d'être gentil avec moi sur ce coup, surtout avec un couple pareil..._

 _Donc, passons aux warnings. On est sur du M, avec en plus du **contenu explicite**. Cet OS met en scène une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes consentants et proches de la majorité (ils ont 17/18 ans en troisième année). Je préviens tout de suite: **ON EST SUR DU PWP PUR ET DUR** ("Porn Without Plot", même si je ne pense pas avoir vraiment besoin de traduire...), donc j'invite les jeunes personnes, du moins les plus candides, à ne pas lire cet OS. _

_Bref, un gros, GROS merci à **Moira-chan** pour sa correction et ses conseils! _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire cet essai, et à plus tard!_

* * *

 _ **Couple: Izuku Midoriya x Tenya Iida**_

 _ **Thème: Désobéir aux règles**_

 _ **Rating: E+**_

* * *

 **Désobéissance**

Il devait être près de 20h, et Izuku travaillait toujours sur un exercice qui lui posait problème. Ils avaient certes moins de cours généraux en troisième année, mais ils restaient tout aussi complexes que ceux de la filière générale. Installé dans le salon de leur dortoir, il mordillait nerveusement son stylo et tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur les chiffres qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Chose difficile quand un Denki sauvage et son dresseur Hanta s'amusaient à faire les pitres dans un coin de la salle… Aizawa étant en réunion, il ne risquait pas de venir les voir pour leur dire de se taire.

 _Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent_ , soupira t'il.

Non, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait réussir à se concentrer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Midoriya ? »

Izuku tourna la tête pour voir Tenya le fixer avec compassion. OK, non, il n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer, c'était définitif. Il déglutit, avant de répondre en secouant la tête :

« Non, je bloque sur cet exercice de maths… Ça me frustre.

\- Je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux ! J'ai plutôt bien compris ce passage.

\- O-oh, oui, merci… ! »

Le délégué s'assit à côté de lui et se pencha sur sa feuille pour lire ce qu'il avait écrit. Le garçon se retint de prendre la tête dans ses mains, nerveux à l'idée d'être aussi proche de son camarade. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il se surprenait à fixer Tenya avec une certaine attention dans les vestiaires, à détailler chaque parcelle de son corps, et même à se demander comment _lui_ pouvait réagir si il venait à poser ses mains sur sa peau. Il frissonna à cette pensée et tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa foutue feuille.

« Tu as l'air un peu dans les nuages, lui fit remarquer Tenya ; le faisant sursauter.

\- Ahem, c'est… la fatigue. »

Et aussi parce qu'il était bien trop proche de lui, et qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers sa chemise un peu transparente, et…

Mauvaise idée.

Décidément, son esprit vagabondait bien trop ces derniers temps, surtout quand il était question de Tenya. Cependant, ce qui obsédait le plus Izuku n'était pas le corps de son camarade ou sa plastique – quoi que… Il pouvait le fixer pendant des heures – mais c'était autre chose, dans le caractère de Tenya. C'était une petite chose qui le faisait frissonner et presque perdre les pédales.

« Eh, gronda Tenya à l'intention de Denki et Hanta, taisez-vous 5 minutes, on travaille. »

C'était son autorité, et sa manie de donner des ordres d'une voix particulièrement… _dure_. A l'entente de la voix de Tenya, les deux fauteurs de troubles se calmèrent aussitôt et s'excusèrent avant de se mettre à chuchoter frénétiquement. Depuis le début de leur deuxième année, leur délégué avait rapidement pris la position de « chef de classe », de telle façon qu'il était dangereux de discuter un de ses ordres. Ce n'était pas toujours volontaire de sa part – il s'en voulait parfois d'être aussi sévère, seulement c'était simplement dans sa nature – mais même Katsuki avait tendance à s'écraser lorsqu'il haussait le ton. Pour Izuku, la réaction était totalement _différente_.

Ou plutôt, son cerveau se déconnectait et ses reins réagissaient à sa place.

Il se claqua soudainement la joue, surprenant Tenya, et s'insulta mentalement de pervers. _Mais à quoi il pensait ?_ Il travaillait avec son meilleur ami un peu autoritaire sur des maths, il n'avait pas à imaginer Tenya lui ordonner d'une voix doucereuse de se déshabiller pour…

« Tu veux qu'on aille travailler dans ma chambre ? demanda son ami d'un air inquiet ; le sortant en même temps de ses rêves tendancieux. Tu arriveras peut-être mieux à te concentrer… »

Ce serait tout le contraire oui ! hurla t'il en son for intérieur. Mais s'abstint, et répondit d'une voix qui se voulait normale :

« Non, non ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça ira, je vais -

\- KIRISHIMAAAAAAA ! »

La voix de Katsuki s'éleva dans le salon, et un Eijiro à moitié effrayé traversa la salle pour fuir l'espèce de furie explosive qui le poursuivait. Tenya poussa un long soupir et se massa les tempes, à deux doigts d'aller en attraper un pour frapper sur l'autre. Il se leva, certainement pour leur dire de se taire, mais Izuku l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le bras.

« Laisse, tu vas créer une guerre si tu interviens, lui dit-il en lui tenant la manche. Tant pis, je travaillerai plus tard !

\- Ah non, cet exercice est pour demain, même si tu ne le finis pas tu ferais mieux de l'avancer. Allons travailler dans ma chambre, on sera au calme.

\- Non, mais je t'assure que -

\- Ce n'était pas une question. On va dans ma chambre. »

 _Seigneur_ , songea Izuku en sentant ses reins chauffer de nouveau, avait-il au moins une idée de ce que sa voix provoquait chez lui ? Il ramassa ses affaires, et suivit Tenya jusque dans sa chambre, silencieux. Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, et il se demanda si il ne valait pas mieux pour lui de laisser tomber et d'aller prendre une douche froide pour lui remettre les idées en place.

 _Mais Tenya avait dit dans sa chambre, alors il obéissait._

Il vint presque à se demander comment le délégué réagirait si jamais il venait à désobéir… Se montrerait-il encore plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumée ? Ou au contraire, laisserait-il passer son écart ? Tout un tas de scénarios plus ou moins _bouillants_ lui vinrent en tête, et il s'humecta les lèvres par réflexe. Heureusement que personne ne les croisa à ce moment-là, car le regard _affamé_ d'Izuku en aurait surpris plus d'un.

« Bon, je pense qu'on travaillera plus facilement maintenant, déclara Tenya en lui ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, tu n'as qu'à t'installer sur le bureau, ce sera plus confortable pour toi.

\- Oh, heu… oui, d'accord, merci. »

Un silence prit place pendant qu'Izuku posait ses affaires sur son bureau, toujours un peu déboussolé par les images et les idées qui l'envahissaient sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, et Tenya eut soudainement l'air embarrassé.

« Dis… Je suis peut-être un peu trop… autoritaire en ce moment, non ? demanda t'il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Je suis désolé si je t'ai brusqué, je ne voulais pas… Enfin… »

 _Il n'était clairement pas la meilleure personne à qui demander ça._

« Heu… hésita le garçon, non, enfin moi ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire.

\- Au contraire ? »

Oups. Izuku se mordit la langue, se disant qu'il avait fait une gaffe, et tenta de se rattraper tant bien que mal :

« Oh, je veux dire… Ce n'est pas plus mal, ça permet de nous recadrer… Et puis ça donne moins de travail au professeur Aizawa ! »

Il se força à rire, et Tenya acquiesça, convaincu par ses paroles. Si jamais il venait à se rendre compte dans quel état il se trouvait actuellement, ce serait très mauvais pour lui et pour leur amitié. Quel genre d'ami fantasmait sur son camarade ? Pas quelqu'un de sain d'esprit en tout cas. Ils finirent par s'installer correctement, et recommencèrent à travailler. Malheureusement pour Izuku – ou heureusement ? – Tenya se colla de nouveau à lui, et continua de le toucher pour lui signaler telles ou telles erreurs. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle chaud contre son oreille, sa voix sévère et grave qui le grondait lorsqu'il faisait une faute, sa main puissante qui prenait la sienne pour lui prendre le crayon et corriger à sa place… Izuku croisa les jambes d'un geste vif lorsqu'il sentit une gêne au niveau de son bassin. _Non, non, non, ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer_.

« Enfin Midoriya, le gronda une nouvelle fois Tenya, ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Il y a cinq minutes, tu avais compris…

\- Désolé…

\- … Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es tout rouge… Tu serais malade ? »

Et sans le prévenir, il posa sa main froide sur sa nuque pour rapprocher leur front. Izuku étant à fleur de peau – il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser – il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement. Surpris, Tenya recula lentement et lança un regard perplexe au garçon.

« Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, bredouilla t'il en reculant sa chaise. Je ne suis pas… Enfin ce n'est pas exactement ça, tu vois, je suis un peu fatigué et c'est que ce n'est pas -

\- … Izuku, parle moins vite. »

La réaction fut immédiate, et Izuku se tut instantanément, surprenant encore plus Tenya. Il parut réfléchir pendant un petit moment, et le garçon se ratatina dans sa chaise cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa proéminence au niveau de son entre-jambe. Son regard inquisiteur le rendait nerveux, et son silence commençait à l'inquiéter de plus en plus.

« … C'est moi qui te fais réagir comme ça ? finit-il par demander d'une voix légèrement plus grave que d'habitude.

\- Je, heu… Oui, avoua Izuku malgré lui. Mais je… »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, le visage rouge pivoine. Il n'osait même pas regarder Tenya dans les yeux tant il avait honte de son état, persuadé que son ami allait lui dire de partir ou lui lancer un regard dégoûté. Cependant, aucune menace, insulte ou quoi que ce soit ne parvint à ses oreilles. Au contraire, le délégué soupira et s'approcha de lui.

« … Je… Finissons déjà cet exercice, d'accord ? Ce serait bête que tu aies une mauvaise note à cause de… ça.

\- Quoi ? Mais Iida, c'est -

\- L'exercice », ordonna t'il d'une voix grave.

Izuku déglutit, le corps en ébullition. Il retourna à son exercice, soudainement bien sage, ce que Tenya ne manqua pas de remarquer. Alors qu'il était penché sur sa feuille, le délégué se plaça derrière de telle sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, et s'avança près de son oreille pour lui susurrer d'une voix suave qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

« Tu es toujours tendu quand je donne des ordres… C'est donc pour ça ? »

Le garçon hocha doucement la tête, incapable de sortir un mot tant sa gorge était sèche. Peut-être pourrait-il l'humidifier si Tenya acceptait de le laisser lui… Stop, il devait faire son exercice.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas si je… continue comme ça ? »

Cette fois-ci, il secoua la tête, toujours muet. Oh que non, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il voulait même qu'il continue, il voulait qu'il lui ordonne de faire mille et une choses à en faire rougir Mineta. Mais d'un côté, il ne voulait pas, il ne _pouvait_ pas tenir si Tenya continuait de cette façon. Il allait devoir désobéir, et tant pis si son délégué le punissait. Il était à bout, et ce n'était pas en jouant avec ses nerfs que ça allait s'arranger. Lentement, il posa son stylo et se retourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à Tenya.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de continuer l'exercice…

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla Izuku en essayant de l'embrasser. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

\- Oh… T'aurais-je fait perdre tout self contrôle ? »

A ces mots, il lui attrapa les mains et le força doucement à se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Si sa voix était dure, ses gestes étaient par contre d'une douceur insoutenable. Il posa une main sur son torse pour le maintenir en place, tout en laissant ses bras libres de mouvement. Dans cette position, Izuku était assis sur sa chaise, et ne pouvait ni tourner la tête, ni se relever pour faire face à Tenya. Par contre, Tenya avait la bouche collée à son oreille et le torse contre le dossier de la chaise. Il pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé, prouvant qu'il était tout aussi excité que lui, si ce n'était plus. C'était bien trop érotique pour Izuku qui poussa un gémissement en sentant les doigts de son délégué parcourir son corps. Il était frustré de n'avoir que les bras, et il crut défaillir lorsque des dents s'emparèrent de son lobe pour le mordiller gentiment.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire… lui souffla t'il doucement. Tu vas continuer l'exercice, point par point, et peut-être que tu auras une récompense. Sinon… »

Il lui donna un petit coup de dent un peu plus agressif pour souligner ses propos, et Izuku lâcha un « ah ! » de surprise. Il était à deux doigts d'user de son alter pour se libérer et sauter sur Tenya, mais il décida tout de même de jouer le jeu et d'obéir aux règles. Il attrapa son crayon et tenta d'ignorer les caresses du délégué sur son torse, mais elles se faisaient de plus en plus aventureuses, comme pour l'inciter à lui désobéir. C'était une véritable torture, et le garçon siffla quelques malédictions entre ses dents au fur et à mesure que les mains descendaient sur son bas-ventre. Il écrivit quelques calculs difficilement, son écriture se faisant de plus en plus bancale. Soudain, une main attrapa son érection à travers son pantalon et il craqua. Izuku activa son alter pour se dégager, et sauta littéralement sur Tenya pour lui dévorer la bouche, le surplombant entièrement. Il pouvait sentir son érection frotter contre la sienne, et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser des gémissements obscènes s'échapper de sa gorge alors qu'il tentait d'insérer sa langue dans la bouche de son camarade. Il n'en eut pas la possibilité, car la même main agrippa sa mâchoire pour le forcer à se reculer.

« N'utilise pas ton alter sur moi, gronda Tenya en le toisant d'un regard brûlant. Et je croyais que tu devais m'obéir ?

\- C'est… de ta… faute, murmura Izuku en essayant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- De ma faute… ? Vraiment ?

\- O-oui…

\- Donc tu mens maintenant ? »

Il se releva lentement pour s'accouder et toiser Izuku d'un regard qui le fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Il plaça sa main sur son torse pour le faire reculer, ce qu'il fit malgré sa faim croissante dans son bas-ventre. Une fois libéré de son poids, Tenya se releva et attrapa Izuku pour en faire de même, et le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste que le délégué le surplombait déjà, ses mains le maintenant collé contre le matelas.

« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment l'insubordination, le sermonna t'il en lui déboutonnant son uniforme. J'imagine que tu vas avoir le droit à une punition…

\- Ah… Iida, s'il te plaît, implora Izuku en relevant la tête pour toujours et encore essayer de l'embrasser. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

\- Seulement si tu encaisses la punition sans broncher. »

La garçon hocha la tête, les yeux humides et la bouche entrouverte afin d'aspirer de grandes goulées d'air frais. Il laissa Tenya le déshabiller avec des gestes bien trop lents pour être supportables, et laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de ce dernier parcourir son ventre. Il voulut attraper sa tête pour le forcer à se relever, mais une poigne ferme lui attrapa les mains avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, et il se retrouva totalement couché sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de la tête. Tenya lui attacha les mains aux barreaux du lit, et il put enfin admirer le garçon qui se trouvait sous lui. Les yeux brillants de luxure, la chemise entrouverte et la respiration haletante, Izuku lui offrait une superbe vision érotique.

« Comment te sens-tu ? lui murmura t'il à l'oreille sa main posée sur sa joue. Tu veux continuer ? »

Tenya avait beau se contrôler pour ne pas prendre le garçon _là_ , _maintenant_ , il ne voulait en rien forcer les choses ou l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Il savait que leur relation allait changer après ça, et il vint à se demander si il n'y était pas allé un peu… fort. Cependant, le regard implorant d'Izuku le rassura un petit peu dans ses actions.

« O-oui, pitié Iida, tu me fais perdre la tête… ! Continue !

\- … tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Je… bordel oui ! »

L'insulte le fit doucement sourire, se disant qu'Izuku devait être dans un sacré état pour jurer ainsi. Il posa donc ses lèvres sur sa gorge et commença à doucement mordiller la peau, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps du garçon à la recherche des points sensibles. Il lui effleura les hanches, le ventre et déboutonna lentement son pantalon pour le lui enlever et le jeter à travers la pièce. Une fois le garçon presque entièrement dévêtu, Tenya se releva pour apprécier la vue que lui offrait Izuku. Il était tout simplement sublime, et il avait encore une fois du mal à prendre conscience que son fantasme était dans son lit, complètement offert à lui. Il était certain que si il le lui ordonnait, Izuku serait prêt à faire _n'importe quoi_. Il ignora les gémissements de ce dernier, et repartit à la recherche des endroits qui pouvaient le rendre fou. Il fit glisser la pointe de sa langue sur son torse, puis sur son ventre, jusqu'à arriver à son boxer. Il embrassa doucement son aine tendue à travers le tissu, et Izuku poussa un nouveau gémissement. Tenya lui souleva l'une de ses jambes, et commença à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le faisant se tortiller dans tous les sens. Il continua longtemps comme ça, mordillant de temps à autre une petite parcelle de chair pour le marquer du bout des lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'Izuku, mais ses petits cris et sa respiration haletante l'incita à continuer sa douce torture.

« Ah… Ah… Iida, non, je ne veux pas… »

Tenya s'arrêta immédiatement, un peu inquiet. Était-il allé trop loin ?

« Ne t'arrête pas ! ordonna soudainement Izuku. Je ne veux pas… ah… je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes !

\- Oh ? s'amusa Tenya un peu plus rassuré. Tu me donnes des ordres ?

\- N-non… mais ce n'est pas… Je ne peux… plus attendre… Je suis désolé… Mais je… n'en peux plus. »

Izuku sentit Tenya reposer sa jambe, et il commença à l'embrasser doucement tout en lui détachant les mains. Une fois libre, le garçon se redressa soudainement pour s'allonger sur le délégué – sans utiliser son alter, il avait retenu la punition – et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il passa la langue sur les lèvres de Tenya pour lui demander le passage, et il poussa un grondement de satisfaction lorsqu'il lui permit enfin de l'embrasser correctement. Une danse sensuelle commença entre elles, sa langue pourléchant sa jumelle avec un appétit croissant. Les mains tremblantes, il déshabilla son partenaire à son tour, envieux de le toucher et de poser des lèvres sur tout son corps. Il savait que Tenya ne lui laisserait pas le contrôle très longtemps, mais il comptait bien profiter. Il passa sa main dans son pantalon, et sourit à travers son baiser lorsque qu'il attrapa enfin l'objet de ses désirs. Le délégué poussa un râle de plaisir, mais Izuku l'ignora et commença à lentement caresser son membre à présent bien dressé.

« Izuku… Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, gronda t'il en le repoussant gentiment.

\- Je n'ai pourtant désobéi à aucun de tes ordres… »

Sur ses mots, il glissa lentement vers son bas-ventre et lui enleva doucement son pantalon pour le jeter avec le sien. Ils enlevèrent ensuite tous les deux leurs chemises, et Izuku posta son visage en face de l'entre-jambe du Tenya. Il eut un petit moment d'hésitation devant la taille de l'engin – allait-il pouvoir prend _tout ça_ en bouche ? – et il finit par donner un petit coup de langue sur l'ensemble du membre. Son délégué rejeta la tête en arrière, la mâchoire serrée. Voir Izuku lécher doucement son aine le rendait fou, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'attraper et le pénétrer d'un coup sec. Soudain, le garçon l'engloutit entièrement et Tenya poussa un sifflement de plaisir, sa main caressant les cheveux de son partenaire. Il l'encouragea à continuer à l'aide d'une légère pression, et il sentit Izuku enrouler sa langue sur l'ensemble de sa hampe de chaire, avant de remonter doucement pour lui suçoter le bout. Il inspira un grand coup lorsqu'il recommença son action, et ce petit manège dura pour lui une éternité. Des vagues de plaisir montaient en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il le léchait, son esprit devenant de plus en plus flou. Si Izuku prenait un malin plaisir à essayer de le faire venir, il serra la poigne sur ses cheveux et le força à relever la tête avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à ses fins. Il admira quelques instants le visage comblé du garçon, la bouche ouverte en une moue terriblement obscène.

« Ne pense pas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux… lui susurra t'il en le planquant contre le lit. Ne bouge pas. »

Il fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et en sortit un préservatif accompagné de ce qui semblait être une bouteille de lubrifiant. Izuku déglutit en comprenant ce qui allait suivre, tout en ressentant un frisson de plaisir lui brûler les reins. Il avait pendant longtemps fantasmé ce moment, et à présent… Tenya termina de le déshabiller et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur, avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front. Un liquide froid coula sur son bas-ventre, et la main de son délégué vint rapidement le caresser d'un geste doux. Izuku s'agrippa à ses épaules, et il lui mordit la peau lorsqu'un doigt vint lui titiller son entrée. Il poussa un long gémissement quand ce dernier le pénétra lentement, et Tenya lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes pour le rassurer.

« Chh, tout va bien… C'est bien, c'est très bien Izuku… »

La sensation était étrange, très étrange, mais il bougea quand même des hanches pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien, et qu'il pouvait continuer. Le doigt bougea, écartant ses chairs, et il poussa un nouveau gémissement, s'accrochant à Tenya comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage. Il sentit ses dents marquer son cou alors qu'il bougeait son doigt en lui, et ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus bruyants.

« Aah… aaah… Iida… p-plus… »

Un deuxième doigt vint s'ajouter au premier, et Izuku planta ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire. Il l'entendit gronder, et recommença ses mouvements de plus en plus amples, et de plus en plus rapides. Le plaisir était tel qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer, son esprit entier plongeant dans une douce brume, de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, ou même à ce qu'il disait. Les mouvements de ciseaux lui faisaient tourner la tête, et son corps s'électrisait à chacun de ses mouvements. Il commença à bouger les hanches en rythme, gémissant encore et encore contre l'épaule de Tenya.

« Iida… s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît… !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu… sais très bien… ah ! Iida ! »

Il avait relevé ses doigts, touchant un point sensible en lui, et Izuku crut se sentir défaillir un instant.

« Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux…

\- Prends-moi ! »

Tenya enleva doucement ses doigts, lui arrachant un feulement frustré. Cependant, il profita de ce moment de pause pour reprendre sa respiration, tandis que son délégué enfilait le préservatif sur son membre dressé. C'était lui ou il avait doublé de volume… ? Il sentit Tenya le soulever et l'installer sur ses genoux, son aine juste devant son entrée. Izuku se mordit la lèvre et essaya de s'empaler lentement sur lui. Il entama à peine sa progression qu'un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et quelques larmes de plaisir coulèrent de ses yeux.

« Doucement Izuku… lui intima Tenya en lui attrapant le fessier pour le soutenir. Doucement, chh…

\- Iida… je te veux… vraiment… murmura Izuku en l'embrassant. Prends-moi… entièrement… ! »

Tenya donna un léger coup de rein, et il s'enfonça peu à peu en Izuku qui tentait de garder l'esprit clair, la bouche entrouverte en une moue d'extase pour mieux respirer. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, le délégué stoppa tout mouvement pour le laisser s'habituer, mais aussi pour le laisser reprendre son souffle. Il embrassa sa nuque et commença à le suçoter, lui laissant d'imposantes marques à certains endroits. Il le dévorait littéralement, et Izuku ne pouvait que l'encourager à continuer. Pendant que son partenaire croquait son cou à pleines dents, Izuku commença à onduler des hanches, débutant un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Tenya le serra plus fort et l'allongea sur le lit, se tenant d'un seul bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

« Izuku, mince… gronda t'il dans son oreille. Tu me rends fou, complètement fou. »

Et il entama à son tour de lents mouvements de bassin, faisant gémir Izuku toujours plus fort. Ses petits cris semblèrent l'encourager, car il accentua rapidement la cadence, et bientôt le garçon dut planter de nouveau ses dents dans son épaule pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Il avait l'impression d'être une boule de nerf prête à exploser tant il était fébrile. Chacun des coups de reins de Tenya le faisait glapir un peu plus fort, chacun de ses baisers le faisait vibrer, et la main qui s'agitait sur son membre n'arrangeait rien de tout ça. Il en voulait plus, encore plus, et il commença à gémir le nom de son partenaire, obsédé par le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Aaah… Iida… Iida… Iida… Aaah… Iida, Iida, Iida ! »

Il répétait son nom encore et encore en une litanie qui ne finissait plus. Tenya sentit son self contrôle éclater en morceaux alors qu'Izuku hurlait son nom en un gémissement terriblement érotique. Il se retira d'un seul coup pour le retourner et l'avoir dos à lui. Puis, il se ré-enfonça en lui, d'un mouvement plus brusque, plus violent, plus impatient peut-être, et Izuku poussa un nouveau cri de plaisir. La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, il essayait de se faire le plus silencieux possible, mais les coups de hanches de son partenaire commençaient à lui faire voir des étoiles. Il sentait la poigne sur ses hanches se serrer de plus en plus, mais les vagues de désir faisaient qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Soudain, il se sentit une nouvelle fois soulevé, et il se retrouva sur les genoux de Tenya, le dos collé contre son torse. Dans cette position, il ne pouvait ni masquer ses cris, ni se tenir à quoi que ce soit, si bien qu'il dut s'accrocher une nouvelle fois à son délégué pour ne pas tomber.

« Aaah… Iida… On va… m'entendre… gémit-il alors que les mouvements reprenaient de plus belle.

\- Je veux entendre ta voix, susurra Tenya en lui dévorant la jugulaire. Laisse-toi aller… Laisse-moi t'entendre encore. »

Tout en lui chuchotant des obscénités qu'Izuku n'aurait jamais cru entendre chez lui, Tenya attrapa son membre et le souleva à l'aide de son autre bras. Il sentit un point se faire marteler en lui, et des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux alors qu'il ne pouvait retenir aucun de ses glapissements. A présent, le moindre mouvement de Tenya le faisait hurler et il se sentit rapidement au bord de l'orgasme.

« Iida ! Je vais… Ahh ! »

Il se contracta en lui, et Izuku se libéra d'un coup en même temps que son délégué, poussant un cri de jouissance qui dut s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du dortoir. Le garçon sentit Tenya s'affaler en avant, se retenant d'une seule main pour ne pas l'écraser et pour reprendre sa respiration quelques instants. Le souffle court et l'esprit brumeux post-orgasmique, il ne sentit pas son partenaire le coucher gentiment sur le lit après quelques secondes de pause, puis repartir un moment avant de s'installer à côté de lui. La respiration saccadée et le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine, il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

« Ça va ? lui chuchota Tenya en lui caressant la joue d'un geste tendre. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je… je crois que ça va, souffla t'il pour toute répondre. J'ai juste besoin de… ah… »

Il n'avait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il hésitait en un « _woaw, incroyable_ » et un « _tu m'as littéralement brisé, mais j'ai adoré_ ». Ce qui était sûr par contre, c'est qu'il allait avoir des courbatures pendant plusieurs jours. Il sentit un bras passer autour de ses hanches, et il se pelotonna contre Tenya, un peu hagard. Là, actuellement, il était bien, et il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Tu... veux prendre une douche peut-être ?

\- Hm… répondit-il en s'endormant à moitié. Peut-être. »

La douche était une bonne idée effectivement, et les deux garçons finirent par se lever pour se diriger vers les salles de bains communes, faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir par les autres membres de la classe. Voir Tenya et Izuku marcher côte à côte, avec Izuku dans les vêtements de Tenya et marchant comme un canard risquerait d'attirer les suspicions. Non pas que ça les dérangeait, mais si ils pouvaient éviter les moindres remarques, ça les arrangerait _légèrement_. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne et ils purent prendre une douche tranquillement, même si Izuku manqua de s'endormir plusieurs fois sous l'eau chaude. Heureusement pour lui, Tenya veillait au grain.

Un fois de retour dans la chambre, ils se couchèrent ensemble sans se poser la question de si il devait rejoindre leur chambre respective ou non, et commencèrent à s'endormir, épuisés.

« … Tu n'as pas fini ton exercice de maths.

\- … Ah… La faute à qui ? »

Tenya pouffa, et attira Izuku vers lui pour le serrer contre son torse, avant de s'endormir sans même penser à éteindre la lumière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ochaco passa à côté de la chambre de Tenya afin de regagner la sienne. Elle avait papoté pendant des heures avec Tsuyu, et avait failli rater le couvre-feu, si bien qu'elle se dépêchait pour ne pas se faire attraper par Aizawa ou un autre professeur. Elle aperçut de la lumière sous la porte de son ami, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il devait encore travailler. Si quelqu'un le savait encore réveillé, il allait avoir des problèmes… Elle toqua donc pour le lui faire remarquer, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

S'était-il endormi sur son bureau ?

« Iida ? Tu dors ? demanda t'elle en ouvrant doucement la porte de sa chambre. Tu devrais éteindre, si jamais - »

Elle se stoppa dans sa phrase en voyant le tableau qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, hébétée, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de sortir doucement à reculons.

 _Ils vont devoir me donner des explications_ , songea t'elle avec un sourire. Mais pour le moment, elle les laisserait tranquille.

Pour le moment.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Je..._ _Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je vous avoue que j'ai juste envie de me cacher là. Ah si, j'ai un truc super important à vous dire: **PROTÉGEZ-VOUS** , le VIH est réellement dangereux, et il n'existe à ce jour AUCUN REMÈDE pour le contrer. C'est sérieux, vraiment, les préservatifs ne sont pas là pour faire jolis._

 _Enfin, je vous fais quand même des bisous; et à une prochaine fois!_


End file.
